A Short Journey
by Zhang Amy
Summary: Kisah persaudaraan dan persahabatan yang manis. Namun, berbalut luka dan berbayang dendam tersembunyi. An EXO fic. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**A Short Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Sehun (Shixeun), Kris, Luhan, Chen, Suho**

**Other Cast : You'll find out *plak  
**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : Typo(s) | OOC | a little bit Yaoi | DLDR!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : EXO are belongs to themselves!**

**Summary : ****Kisah persaudaraan dan persahabatan yang manis. Namun, berbalut luka dan berbayang dendam tersembunyi.  
**

* * *

Luhan keluar dari pintu belakang Luo-Chen Restaurant sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia menghembuskan napas. Gumpalan udara putih tipis keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Chen menyusulnya keluar sambil mengunci pintu.

"Ayo pulang, _ge_," Chen juga langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket tebalnya begitu selesai mengunci pintu. Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jaketnya. Keduanya melangkah cepat menuju parkir mobil, buru-buru masuk ke dalam ketika salju mulai turun.

"Masih Oktober dan cuaca di Seoul sudah seperti mendekati Natal saja," sungut Luhan ketika sudah duduk di depan kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin Hyundai putihnya, lalu melihat Chen telah duduk di sampingnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Jalanan kota Seoul tetap saja ramai pada jam 2 dini hari. _Bubble tea_ pahit yang beberapa saat lalu diminum Luhan terbukti membantunya lebih konsentrasi pada lalu lintas di depannya, sementara Chen sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya.

Luhan menghidupkan radio, berhenti pada stasiun radio dimana penyiarnya tak hentinya mengoceh dalam bahasa Korea dan tertawa-tawa. Chen tidak terganggu, kini kepalanya bahkan sudah bersandar pada sandaran kursi, napasnya teratur.

Hal yang dibutuhkan Luhan sekarang adalah mendengar suara manusia di dalam mobilnya, agar ia tidak ikut tertidur seperti Chen. Biasanya restoran mereka tutup jam 12 malam, tetapi hari ini mundur 2 jam karena digunakan untuk pesta ulang tahun salah seorang pelanggan tetap mereka. Pesta itu tidak seperti pesta ulang tahun biasa, karena ada _live performance_ dan _battle dance_ segala. Mirip seperti klub malam, begitu kata Kai, rekan kerjanya yang bertanggung jawab di bagian kasir. Kai juga didaulat sebagai MC dadakan.

Dalam acara tadi, sempat terjadi insiden di dapur ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menyenggol nampan minuman yang hendak dibawa keluar oleh Chanyeol. Nampan itu tidak sampai jatuh, minuman di atasnya hanya tumpah sedikit, tapi Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan. Keduanya ribut sampai Luhan dan Xiumin harus meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk melerai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak jarang _duo happy virus_ ini sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Luhan masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang acara tadi, ketika melihat 4 pemuda, semua memakai _hoodie_, nampak berkerumun mengelilingi seseorang di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di sudut sebuah gang. Kedua matanya menyipit, merasa janggal melihat kejadian itu. Ia turunkan kecepatan mobilnya, menyorotkan lampu pada mereka sambil membunyikan klakson keras-keras.

Salah seorang pemuda berpaling ke arahnya, memberi aba-aba pada ketiga temannya, lantas mereka langsung berlari menjauh, dengan jaket dan tas ransel yang sepertinya berhasil mereka rampas.

Luhan menepikan mobil, mengguncang pundak Chen agar bangun. Chen siap mengomel pada saat hentakan tangan Luhan mengganggunya, tetapi ia terdiam ketika sepupunya itu menunjuk seseorang di pinggir jalan, tertelungkup diam tak bergerak.

Luhan turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu Chen bangun sepenuhnya. Salju tipis menyambutnya ketika ia berlari kecil mendekati sosok tersebut, berjongkok di samping badan korban 4 pemuda tadi yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" Luhan membalikkan tubuh orang tersebut dan mengembuskan napas keras-keras melihat luka memar di wajahnya dan gumpalan darah di keningnya. Kedua matanya membuka perlahan, tapi nampaknya ia kesulitan bicara.

"Astaga, dia masih anak-anak!" Chen telah sampai di samping Luhan, ikut berjongkok dan tampak kaget melihat sosok yang terbaring di depan mereka. Badan anak itu memang bongsor, mungkin tingginya sama dengan Kai, sehingga pada awalnya ia salah mengiranya sosok pria dewasa. Tapi, raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ia masih 'bocah', setidaknya dibandingkan dengan Chen dan Luhan. Chen menduga anak laki-laki di depannya masih SMA.

"Berikan jaketmu untuknya," kata Luhan cepat, memeriksa denyut nadi anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa harus jaketku?" Chen melirik Luhan, cemberut, tapi ia mulai melepas jaketnya juga.

"Karena kau memakai dua lapis jaket, sedangkan aku hanya pakai satu jaket, sedang dia tidak memakai jaket sama sekali, _pabo_!" gumam Luhan sebal. Ia menatap anak laki-laki di depannya dengan sorot prihatin, menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya, mencegahnya untuk bicara.

"Dengar, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami ingin menolongmu. Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang, oke?"

Chen menyelimuti anak laki-laki tersebut dengan jaket hitamnya. "_Ge_, kau sadar barusan bicara padanya dalam bahasa Mandarin? Kurasa kau semakin membuatnya bingung,"

Luhan sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sindiran Chen. Ia membantu anak laki-laki tersebut untuk bangun, dan ketika anak itu tak mampu berdiri sendiri, Luhan dan Chen langsung memapahnya, membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

* * *

**Seoul International Hospital, 08.00 AM**

"Luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Dia mengalami benturan hebat di bagian atas pelipisnya dan dia harus dirawat di sini selama beberapa hari agar kami bisa memonitor perkembangannya."

Luhan menatap dokter di hadapannya dengan sorot lelah. "Dan Anda tadi menyebutkan dia kehilangan ingatannya?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya, agak prihatin. "Luhan-_sshi_, Anda yakin tak menemukan identitas apa pun pada anak itu?"

"Gerombolan itu membawa tas ranselnya dan juga jaketnya, karena ia terbaring di jalan, hanya memakai jeans dan kaus. Di saku jeans-nya kami tak menemukan apa pun,"

"Pihak kepolisian juga sepertinya tidak banyak membantu," sahut dokter tersebut, melepas kacamatanya sebentar. "Anak malang."

"Kurasa kami akan merawatnya sampai identitasnya diketahui," Luhan mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda sepertinya keberatan? Yah, mengenai biaya rumah sakit–"

"Bukan itu yang menjadi beban pikiran saya, _soensaengnim_," potong Luhan cepat.

"Anda tak mau menampungnya selama beberapa saat sampai ia ingat kembali siapa dirinya?" tanya sang dokter, menatap Luhan dengan sorot menyelidik. "Itu kewajiban moral Anda, Luhan-_sshi_. Saat Anda menghentikan mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit ini, saat itulah Anda mengambil tanggung jawab itu. Polisi tak mungkin menampungnya atau Anda mau ia tinggal di penampungan tuna wisma di pusat Kota Seoul? Itu yang akan menjadi pilihan keduanya jika Anda tak bisa menampungnya."

Luhan menghela napas berat. "Masalahnya _soensaengnim_, sampai kapan ia akan kehilangan ingatannya? Benarkah hanya sementara? Bagaimana jika permanen? Haruskah kami merawat seumur hidupnya?"

Dokter itu menatap Luhan lekat. "Saya tak bisa memastikannya, Luhan-_sshi_. Benturan seperti itu memang mengakibatkan efek memory-loss yang bersifat temporer, tapi kami tak bia memastikan kapan ingatannya kembali. Hanya waktu yang bisa menentukan."

Luhan tak sadar menekan keningnya dengan telapak tangannya, seolah berusaha mengenyahkan kegalauannya. "Kami tak yakin kami bisa merawatnya dengan baik, _soensaengnim_."

"Asal ada kemauan dan juga keikhlasan dari kalian, saya rasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, anak ini kelihatannya benar-benar butuh perlindungan. Tak ada salahnya menolong seseorang yang benar-benar tersesat, Luhan-_sshi_," kata dokter tersebut kalem.

"Tersesat?" Luhan menegakkan badannya, membenahi cara duduknya.

"Ya, tersesat," dokter itu mengiyakan, suaranya tetap tenang, mungkin ini salah satu caranya agar pria di depannya juga ikut tenang. "Saya duga ia masih terlalu muda, mungkin sendirian di tengah kota Seoul, pada pagi dini hari seperti itu? Ia tersesat, Luhan-_sshi_. Mungkin ia lari dari rumah atau lari dari seseorang. Dan apapun alasannya, tidakkah Anda tertantang untuk mencari tahu, menguak misteri di baliknya?"

Luhan menatap dokter di depannya tanpa berkedip. Diam-diam ia memuji kemampuan dokter itu dalam berbicara padanya. Luar biasa. Kini ia benar-benar penasaran pada anak itu dan tidak terlalu memikirkan bebannya lagi yang nantinya harus menampung seorang remaja labil di apartemennya bersama Chen.

* * *

Chen menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki di sampingnya, menatapnya lekat. "Kau yakin kau tak ingat apa pun? Bahkan namamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, mengangguk. Ia nampak lelah meladeni keingintahuan laki-laki asing di sampingnya. Tempat tidurnya sudah dalam posisi ditinggikan, sehingga ia tetap bisa menyandarkan punggungnya meski dalam posisi duduk.

"Hmm, agar kita mudah memanggil satu sama lain, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan nama untukmu?" tanya Chen, matanya berbinar-binar senang. Urusan memberi nama memang sudah menjadi hobinya.

"Bukankah hak dia untuk menamai dirinya sendiri?" Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat, tersenyum pada anak laki-laki di atas tempat tidur ketika anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki tersebut membalas senyumannya dengan gugup.

"Tak usah sungkan pada kami. Kami di sini benar-benar ingin membantumu. Bagaimana, kau sudah menemukan nama yang sesuai untukmu?" Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chen.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng perlahan. "_Gege_ saja yang pilihkan nama untukku,"

"_Gege_!" Chen berseru, matanya membulat kaget. "Kau panggil kami _gege_? Kau orang China juga? Kau mengerti bahasa Mandarin?" Chen memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Korea dan Mandarin sekaligus.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Aku mengerti Mandarin, tapi tak begitu bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, kurasa. Aku tahu apa yang kalian ucapkan satu sama lain semalam."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen, tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. "Lihat, dia mengerti apa yang kubilang padanya semalam."

Chen menatap takjub anak laki-laki di depannya. "Ah, kurasa aku tahu nama yang sesuai untukmu. Shi Xeun. Sementara karena kau akan segera tinggal dengan kami dan menjadi adik kami, jadi namamu adalah Shi Xeun."

"Chen, kau terlalu memaksakan diri! Ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Ni Qiu sehari setelah kau memberikan nama pada anjing pudelmu itu? Dia bersin-bersin karena kau menyamakannya dengan ikan," sungut Luhan dalam Mandarin.

"Aku… suka… Shi Xeun," kata anak laki-laki itu terbata, dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Chen dan Luhan berpaling ke arahnya, tak henti-hentinya dibuat takjub oleh anak laki-laki misterius di hadapan mereka.

"Coba ulangi lagi, tadi? Pelafalanmu bagus!" Chen terlihat bersemangat sekali, semakin erat menggenggam tangan kanan anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, agak malu. Ia menundukkan wajah dan lesung pipitnya benar-benar membuatnya nampak polos. "_Wo… shi.. Shi Xeun,_" ucapnya perlahan, menatap Chen dan Luhan bergantian, agak ragu– takut salah.

Chen bersorak, tertawa kecil, sampai berdiri dan memeluk adik barunya erat-erat.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan senyum masih nyata terlihat di bibirnya. "Dan kami adalah _gege_-mu mulai hari ini, Shixeun. Aku Luhan dan sepupuku yang agak hiper ini bernama Chen. Senang mengenalmu," katanya dalam bahasa Korea yang tak kalah fasihnya, menghormati upaya anak laki-laki itu dalam berbicara bahasa Mandarin untuk mereka.

* * *

Sore itu Luo-Chen Restaurant tidak terlalu ramai. Xiumin baru saja menyelesaikan Mapo Tofu, pesanan pelanggan terakhirnya sebelum ia istirahat. Ia meraih sebotol air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas. Pintu belakang dapur terbuka dari luar dan Chen masuk ke dalam, memanggil seseorang di luar sana untuk ikut masuk.

"Shixeun, ayo masuk," katanya renyah, dengan senyum lebar menghias bibirnya.

Xiumin meletakkan botol air dinginnya di atas meja, penasaran menunggu sosok di luar tersebut, yang sudah menjadi topik pembicaraan di restoran mereka selama satu minggu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Shixeun itu pun masuk ke dalam. Agak canggung, dengan tutup kepala masih menyembunyikan rambut coklatnya, dan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku hoodie putih-nya.

"Ahh, jadi ini yang namanya Shixeun, adik kecil kita?" sambut Xiumin hangat, merentangkan kedua tangannya, langsung merengkuh badan kurus anak laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Shixeun sepertinya terkejut dengan sambutan tak terduga ini, ia tak berkutik dalam pelukan erat Xiumin.

"Hey, hey, sudah! Kau bisa membuatnya sesak napas," Chen menarik lengan Xiumin agar melepas pelukan beruangnya.

Xiumin menepuk-nepuk punggung Shixeun sambil tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya, dan merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, membuat anak itu agak menunduk menatapnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa membuatmu gemuk dalam waktu singkat, Shixeun. Badanmu itu harus segera diisi dengan makanan enak dan sehat dari restoran ini," katanya ramah. Ia benar-benar langsung menyukai anak laki-laki di depannya ini sekali ia melihatnya. Tatapan mata anak itu terlihat masih polos, bening, dan badannya yang nampak masih lemah membuatnya ingin memeluknya, melindunginya.

"Kenalkan Shixeun, dia Xiumin-_hyung_, koki andalan restoran kita," kata Chen, menunjuk Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Baozi, dan dia tidak akan keberatan."

Tepat saat itu Chen harus menerima tinju ringan Xiumin. Chen mundur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Xiumin-hyung," gumam Shixeun pelan, mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin yang hendak memburu Chen.

"Ya, Shixeun," sahut Xiumin senang. "Jangan turuti semua omongan Chen, dia terkadang menyesatkan."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan nampan kosong di dapur. Mereka tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok baru di dalam dapur mereka.

"Chen, inikah adik baru kita?" Chanyeol mendekati Shixeun dengan senyum misterius. Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya, mengamati Shixeun dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Ah, iya Chanyeol-_ah_. Shixeun, kenalkan–"

"_Happy Virus_," Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Shixeun, mencium punggung tangannya sambil membungkukkan badan, lantas mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya pada anak itu.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyembur tertawa. Chen merengut, melepas tangan Shixeun dari pegangan Chanyeol. "Masih terlalu awal, Chanyeol! Jangan racuni dia!"

Sebentuk senyum mulai menghias bibir Shixeun melihat tingkah hyung barunya ini.

"Lihat, dia tersenyum! Aku berani bertaruh Baozi kita tadi sudah membuatnya takut dengan pelukan dahsyatnya." Chanyeol nampak puas melihat perubahan ekspresi anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Xiumin refleks meninju bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga refleks membungkukkan badannya, sehingga kepalan tangan Xiumin mengenai lengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun, _mianhae_!" Xiumin beranjak menjauh begitu Baekhyun memekik, berpaling ke arahnya dengan sorot siap membunuh.

Senyum Shixeun semakin melebar. Sejak tadi ia tak mengucapkan banyak kata, tetapi ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa nyaman di lingkungan barunya ini.

"Shixeun, aku Baekhyun, si suara emas," Baekhyun menjabat tangan anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan sikap formal. Chanyeol mendengus di sampingnya, menahan tawa.

Shixeun mengangguk sopan. "Baekhyun-_hyung_," katanya lirih.

Baekhyun melepas jabat tangannya, mengernyit menatapnya. "Boleh aku melihat rambutmu?"

Shixeun berkedip menatapnya, "Eh?"

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, meraih botol minum sisa Xiumin yang masih separuh, dan meneguknya cepat sampai habis.

Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu lagi, membuka tutup kepala Shixeun, dan menyentuh rambut coklatnya. Sorot matanya penuh misteri, sementara bibirnya mendesah perlahan.

"Shixeun, rambutmu halus sekali. Kau pakai sampo apa?"

Dan semua yang ada di dapur meledak tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kai di balik meja kasir. Ia mengamati suasana dalam resotan yang agak sepi sebentar, lantas mengambil kursi, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dapur ramai sekali kedengarannya," Kai tersenyum begitu Luhan duduk.

"Jika dapur sepi, aku ragu restoran ini akan tetap bisa buka, Kai," kata Luhan. "Kalian partner kerja yang hebat. Aku beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"Kita sama-sama beruntung, hyung. Mulai hari ini kita kedatangan satu lagi anggota keluarga, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Kai masih tersenyum, tahu apa yang hendak disampaikan Luhan sebentar lagi.

Luhan mendesah. "Kuharap begitu, Kai."

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya terbebani? Kita bisa bersama-sama menjaganya sampai ingatannya kembali lagi," Kai menatapnya lekat.

"Sudah seminggu, Kai. Pihak kepolisian tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun. Aku tak habis mengerti… sulitkah melacak seorang anak hilang di Seoul?" keluh Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seoul itu luas, hyung. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir ia berasal dari Seoul? Siapa tahu ia bukan orang sini. Mungkin ia berasal dari kota lain atau bahkan bukan dari Korea."

Luhan terkejut menatapnya. "Ah, Kai, mana mungkin ia berasal dari luar Korea. Dia jelas-jelas orang Korea."

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan padaku, ia bisa memahami ketika kau dan Chen-hyung berbicara Mandarin di hadapannya. Dia bahkan bisa bahasa Mandarin, kan? Siapa tahu, ia memang orang Korea, tapi tinggal di Taiwan atau China, negara asal kalian?"

"Kai, jangan membuatku semakin pusing," Luhan menoleh ke arah dapur sejenak. Gelak tawa masih terdengar, entah apa lagi kekonyolan yang dilakukan teman-temannya di hadapan 'adik baru' mereka.

"Justru itu, kau jangan membuat semua ini memusingkan. Rileks. Tak usah merasa terbebani. Dia akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan bersama-sama menjaganya," Kai menepuk pundak Luhan perlahan.

"Bagaimana jika ia terlibat masalah besar, Kai? Bagaimana jika ia melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang akan menyusahkan kita semua di kemudian hari?" bisik Luhan, kini benar-benar mengungkapkan kekhawatiran terdalamnya.

Kai terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela napas panjang, tangannya tak sadar mengetuk-ngetuk meja di hadapannya dengan irama tak teratur.

"Hmm, jika itu yang akan terjadi nanti, kita harus bersiap diri dari sekarang," cetusnya serius. Ia berpaling kembali pada Luhan. "Perlu diingat, hyung, jangan menanggung semua ini sendiri. Termasuk biaya rumah sakit yang besar itu, kau bisa mengambilnya dari tabungan kita bersama, jangan hanya dari rekening pribadimu. Kami sudah sepakat ingin juga membantu anak itu, dan kau tak boleh menolak bantuan kami."

Luhan menatap Kai dengan sorot tidak enak. "Tapi, Kai, tabungan itu–"

Kai mengisyaratkan agar Luhan diam dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap mata Luhan dengan lekat. "Kau masih ingat kan tujuan kita mendirikan restoran ini? Jangan sekalipun kau ragukan rasa kebersamaan di antara kita, hyung. Kita sudah bersama-sama memperjuangkan restoran ini sampai tahun kelima dan itu akan terus kita pertahakan sampai kapanpun juga! Jadi, tiap kali ada masalah di antara kita, harus ditanggung bersama-sama."

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kai tersenyum, merangkul lengan Luhan, dan menepuknya perlahan. "_Back to work, new customers,_" bisiknya ketika dua orang wanita muda baru saja memasuki restoran mereka. Luhan langsung berdiri, melangkah cepat mendekati keduanya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di Luo-Chen Restaurant, nona-nona," sambutnya sembari menunduk sebentar, mempersilahkan kedua wanita tersebut duduk dengan menarik kursi untuk keduanya. Kedua wanita muda tersebut tersenyum, kelihatan terkesan dengan sikap _gentleman_ yang diperlihatkan Luhan. Kai tersenyum kecil di balik meja kasirnya. Ia yakin pelanggan mereka akan bertambah dua orang lagi sore ini.

* * *

Petang menjelang dan keadaan di restoran penuh ramai oleh pelanggan. Semua sibuk hilir mudik di dapur, mengerjakan masing-masing tugas dengan cekatan. Shixeun berdiri di depan wastafel dengan kain apron membungkus bagian depan badannya, sibuk mencuci piring kotor. Chen mendekatinya, peluh mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ah, sudahlah Shixeun, itu kan tugasku. Kau duduk saja ya… ada kue enak di kulkas, kau bisa memakannya sebelum kita makan malam."

Shixeun menggeleng. "Biar aku bantu, _ge_. Aku bosan dari tadi hanya main PSP sementara kalian hilir mudik di depanku. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tapi, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kau harus banyak istirahat," omel Chen, menggeser posisi Shixeun agar menjauhi 'daerah kekuasaan'nya.

Shixeun bersikeras. "_Ge_, aku juga baru cuci 3 piring–"

PRAANGG!

Piring yang dipegang Shixeun terselip dari tangan kirinya, pecah di dalam wastafel. Xiumin berhenti mengiris dagingnya, menoleh kaget ke arah mereka berdua.

Shixeun jatuh terduduk di lantai, tangannya yang masih penuh sabun menekan kedua sisi kepalanya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mendesis menahan sakit.

Chen langsung berjongkok di hadapannya, memegang kedua lengan anak itu dengan sorot cemas. "Shixeun, _gwaenchana_? Shixeun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Annyeong, Amy imnida~ -bows- saya author baru disini :D

Ada yang ngerasa kalo ff ini pernah kalian baca? Yups! Kalo ada yang pernah, ff ini _remake_ dari novel favorit author yang judulnya sama, "A Short Journey". Cuma, disini cast dan alurnya aja yang sedikit Amy ubah. Ceritanya ga bakal sama kok dengan yang aslinya. Hehehe :D

Kemungkinan chapter depan bakal lama Amy publish. Amy masih dikejar _deadline_ dan waktu buat nulis ff dikit banget.

Saran, kritik, dan komentar bisa reader tulis di kolom review ^^

**Anyway, mind to RnR? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**EXO are belongs to themselves.**_

**Summary: **_Kisah persaudaraan dan persahabatan yang manis. Namun, berbalut luka dan berbayang dendam tersembunyi._

**WARNING:** _Typo(s) | OOC | a little bit Yaoi | DLDR!_

* * *

PRAANGG!

Piring yang dipegang Shixeun terselip dari tangan kirinya, pecah di dalam wastafel. Xiumin berhenti mengiris dagingnya, menoleh kaget ke arah mereka berdua.

Shixeun jatuh terduduk di lantai, tangannya yang masih penuh sabun menekan kedua sisi kepalanya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mendesis menahan sakit.

Chen langsung berjongkok di hadapannya, memegang kedua lengan anak itu dengan sorot cemas. "Shixeun, _gwaenchana_? Shixeun!"

"Seperti.. migraine, _ge_… tapi lebih buruk," gumam Shixeun, belum membuka matanya.

Chen berdiri, mengambil tisu di samping wastafel dan membasahinya sedikit dengan air. Ia berjongkok lagi, menekan-nekan tisu tersebut pada kening Shixeun.

Xiumin memberikan tisu lain pada Chen, menunjuk kedua tangan Shixeun yang masih tersisa sabun. Koki tersebut agak berlari menuju 'pos'-nya lagi, karena sedang menggoreng daging.

Perlahan Shixeun membuka matanya dan menurunkan kedua tangan dari sisi kepalanya. Ia menerima uluran tisu dari Chen, menggumamkan terima kasih dan membersihkan kedua tangannya. Chen memintanya berdiri, karena tak baik duduk di atas lantai dingin terlalu lama. Ia membantu adiknya itu bangun, lantas mendudukkannya ke atas sebuah kursi.

Chen dengan cepat menuang teh hangat dari termos, memberikannya pada Shixeun. Pada saat itu Luhan masuk ke dapur, terkejut melihat raut pucat Shixeun dan sorot cemas Chen.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan langsung menghampiri keduanya.

Shixeun mendongak, menatap Luhan sejenak, lantas kembali menghirup tehnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan-_ge_, hanya pusing sedikit. Maaf Chenchen-_ge_, merepotkan," anak itu berpaling pada Chen yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau duduk saja disitu, oke? Tidak boleh menyentuh pekerjaanku lagi," timpal Chen sewot. Ia berbalik, kembali menuju wastafel, dan melanjutkan mencuci piring serta gelas-gelas kotor.

Luhan menepuk pundak Shixeun sambil tersenyum, lantas kembali melangkah mendekati Xiumin, menyiapkan sayuran, nasi, daging, minyak sayur, dan telur. Ia tadi sempat keluar sebentar karena dipanggil Kai dan kini siap beraksi dengan penggorengannya lagi, menyelesaikan pesanan pelanggan yang sempat tertunda.

Shixeun menyeruput teh hangatnya perlahan. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja makan, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengan yang ia tumpukan di atas meja. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergerak terbata.

"Se.. Sehun… Oh.. Sehun…" Gumamnya lirih, tanpa didengar siapa pun, mengingat dapur pada saat itu sangat bising sekali dengan suara-suara spatula dan wajan berdentingan.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara.

"Kurasa ia harus istirahat di apartemen kalian, Lu."

Bunyi minyak sayur panas yang baru saja dimasuki bumbu memotong percakapan.

"Tak ada yang menjaganya di apartemen, kita semua ada di sini, kan?"

"Tapi masa ia harus beristirahat seperti itu?"

"Ahh, nanti akan kubersihkan gudang yang sudah tak terpakai di belakang dapur dan akan kutempatkan sebuah tempat tidur untuknya.."

"Ia bisa beristirahat di dalam mobil, daripada di ruangan dapur penuh asap dan bunyi-bunyian seperti ini."

"Aku tidak suka di dalam mobil, _ge_," akhirnya Shixeun mendongak, membuka matanya. "Aku suka di sini, ramai. Kalian tidak usah khawatir."

Luhan meliriknya sebentar, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang pegangan wajan dan mengaduk-aduk isi di dalamnya dengan spatula. "Untuk hari ini saja, Shixeun."

Shixeun mengangguk. Ia meminum tehnya sekali lagi, kemudian Xiumin mengambil kue di dalam kulkas, menempatkannya di atas piring dan menyajikannya di hadapan Shixeun. "Habiskan, kubuat dengan sedikit campuran jahe, bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Sebentar lagi setelah masakanku selesai, akan kubuatkan Ke Jia Xiao Chao spesial untukmu."

"Ke Jia– apa?" Shixeun menatap Xiumin, mengernyitkan dahi.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Tunggu saja, kau tak akan menyesal."

Shixeun mengangguk saja. "Kutunggu, _hyung_."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin dengan raut kecewa. "Ahh, padahal aku mau membuatkannya Beijing Fried Rice untuk menu makan malamnya nanti."

Shixeun tersenyum geli. "Aku bisa menghabiskan dua-duanya."

Chen tertawa kecil, berbalik sebentar dari wastafelnya. "Percayalah Shixeun, jika kau mampu menghabiskan separuh saja Ke Jia Xiao Chao punya Xiumin-_hyung_, kau memecahkan rekor di antara kami, belum lagi Beijing Fried Rice-nya Luhan-_gege_."

Shixeun tersenyum simpul, mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku masing-masing seperempat porsi Ke Jia– entah apa tadi dan Beijing Fried Rice saja. Masing-masing SEPEREMPAT," tekan Shixeun sungguh-sungguh.

Xiumin tertawa. "Dia pintar, ya, Luhan."

Luhan menatap Xiumin, tersenyum lebar.

"_Xie xie, gege… _dan _hyung_," Shixeun kelihatan senang, lantas mulai mencicipi kue hasil karya Xiumin, tidak bersuara lagi.

* * *

_Osaka, Japan, 04.00 PM_

Suho baru saja menyiapkan teh hijau untuk dirinya dan sahabatnya, Kris Wu. Kris menyeruput teh hijau itu dengan tenang, sedangkan Suho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris.

"Jadi sekarang dia berada di Korea?" Tanya Kris Wu dengan suara _baritone_-nya, membaca informasi yang didapatkan Suho dari file di hadapannya. Ia meraih sebuah foto agak _blur_ yang menunjukkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan jaket hitam dan ranselnya mengantri di ruang imigrasi negara.

"Ya, Kris. Dia berangkat dari Osaka, naik kereta Express jurusan Hanshin, kemudian diteruskan dengan naik pesawat menuju Incheon di Kansai International Airport. _Passport_-nya terdeteksi di sana," jelas Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho.

Kris Wu mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. "Hari ini juga, pesan tiket ke Seoul. Aku ingin paling lambat satu minggu lagi anak bandel itu sudah ada tepat di depanku."

"_Arraseo_, Kris." Sahut Suho, lantas berdiri, melangkah keluar.

.

"Anak itu merepotkanku saja," dengus Suho begitu ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur _king size_ miliknya.

Zhang Yixing, sekretaris pribadinya, tersenyum simpul di depannya. Laki-laki itu tetap focus pada Apple MacBook di hadapannya.

"Tapi hasil kerja saya memuaskan Kris Wu, bukan?" katanya, sesekali melihat ke arah Suho dengan sorot menggoda.

"Hasil kerja kerasku," ralat Suho, tersenyum simpul. "Aku yang memberimu perintah, kau lakukan perintahku, dan semua yang kau laporkan sudah menjadi hasil kerjaku."

"Ah, lupakan saja," Zhang Yixing kelihatan terganggu. "Kurang menyenangkan jika kau pergi tanpaku." Lanjutnya.

Suho tertawa, "Kau lupa kau bicara pada siapa, tuan Zhang?"

"Aku bicara pada calon suamiku."

"Aku masih belum menentukan pilihan. Kita bersenang-senang dulu sajalah.."

Zhang Yixing cemberut. "Bersenang-senang? Sudah 2 tahun kita saling mengenal, itu belum cukup bagimu? Setelah menikah kita masih bisa bersenang-senang."

"Pria sepertiku sangat mudah mendapatkan wanita atau pria mana saja, Yixing. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau cukup spesial di mataku? Sudahlah.. kau tahu bagaimana aku."

Zhang Yixing menutup laptopnya, agak keras dari biasanya. Suho berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati sang sekretaris pribadi, yang juga merupakan kekasihnya nomor ke-sekian yang sering dikencaninya. Terutama, jika Suho butuh teman laki-laki untuk menghiburnya dari kepenatan kerja. Ia menundukkan badan di belakang laki-laki 21 tahun tersebut, merangkul kedua lengannya di depan leher Yixing, mengecup bibirnya dari samping.

Yixing memalingkan muka, melepaskan kedua tangan Suho, lantas langsung berdiri dari duduknya, meraih laptopnya. Suho tertawa kecil. "Tipikal Yixing. Meski begitu kau tetap saja menungguku, ya kan sayang?"

Pintu kamar Suho ditutup dengan keras, menandakan kepergian sekretarisnya. Suho mengangkat bahu, meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menghela napas panjang begitu membuka _phonebook_ dan sampai pada nomor yang biasa digunakan adik kesayangannya.

Suho kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut, berharap keajaiban datang padanya sore ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hampir saja membanting ponselnya sesaat setelah ia mendengar bunyi suara operator yang sama, yang memberi informasi bahwa nomor ponsel yang ditujuinya tidak bisa dihubungi.

* * *

_Songpa-gu, Seoul, South Korea, 08.00 PM_

Kedua mata Shixeun membulat kaget, menatap Luhan di hadapannya, tak percaya. "Untukku, _ge_?" tanyanya dengan napas tertahan.

Luhan tersenyum kalem. "_Ne_, untukmu. Ini nomornya," laki-laki bersuara lembut tersebut mangangsurkan sebuah ponsel beserta _simcard_ pada Shixeun.

Shixeun menerimanya, matanya berkedip takjub menerima hadiah yang tak disangka-sangkanya itu. "Ahh.. _xie xie, gege_. Ini kan iPhone.." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau tak suka?" Luhan duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati Shixeun langsung mengoperasikan ponsel pemberiannya. Kelihatannya anak itu sudah terbiasa dengan ponsel seri itu. Tak ada keraguan ketika jari-jarinya menggerakkan layar, memeriksa _setting_-nya langsung.

"Tentu saja aku suka! Tapi kan, ini terlalu banyak untukku, _ge_," Shixeun berpaling ke arah Luhan, menatapnya sungkan.

"Sebenarnya itu dari Chen. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk membelinya langsung karena kuliahnya padat sekali dan memintaku mencarikan satu untukmu," Luhan tersenyum, mengelus kepala Shixeun. Baekhyun benar, rambut coklat anak ini memang halus. Diam-diam ia penasaran juga sampo apa yang dipakai Shixeun.

"_Ge," _panggil Shixeun menyadarkannya dari lamunan bodoh tentang sampo.

"Ya?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, kembali fokus pada adiknya.

"Aku belum juga dua minggu tinggal bersama kalian. Kenapa kalian baik sekali padaku?" tanyanya lirih. "Ini ponsel mahal, _ge_. Aku masih belum bisa menebus biaya rumah sakit yang kalian keluarkan untukku dan sekarang–"

"Terimalah, Shixeun. Itu bukti kami peduli padamu. Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Ingat kata dokter, kau harus rileks agar ingatanmu cepat kembali," Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Shixeun, mempererat pegangannya pada ponsel yang beberapa saat tadi sepertinya ingin dikembalikan anak itu padanya.

Mendengar kata 'ingatan', Shixeun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Rautnya berubah, antara sedih dan gundah. Luhan melihat perubahan itu.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?" Luhan melepas pegangan tangannya, menepuk bahu anak itu pelan.

"Aku sudah ingat sedikit, _ge_," gumam Shixeun, tak sadar memainkan ponsel di tangannya dengan sorot kosong.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Nama asliku," kata Shixeun, ada ragu dalam nada suaranya. Ia menoleh, menatap Luhan.

"Kau ingin memberitahukannya padaku?" Luhan tidak memutuskan kontak matanya dari mata adiknya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan ini sekarang. Ia perlu tahu. Ia HARUS tahu.

"Se…" Shixeun berdehem, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV LCD di depan mereka yang dari tadi menampilkan acara masak-memasak tanpa mereka perhatikan benar-benar.

"Se…?" pancing Luhan, menyabarkan diri.

Shixeun menunduk lagi, terdiam.

Luhan hampir hilang sabar. Ia angkat dagu adiknya, agar memaksanya untuk melihat matanya lagi. "Se… siapa?"

"Maukah _gege_ berjanji padaku? Setelah aku mengatakan namaku, jangan bawa aku ke kantor polisi dan menyerahkanku pada mereka, meninggalkanku di sana, _yaksok_?" Ucap Shixeun cepat, agar terbata.

"Se siapa?" Luhan melepas pegangannya pada dagu Shixeun, menatapnya tajam.

"Berjanjilah padaku!" tuntut Shixeun keras kepala.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji jika aku belum yakin apa kau terlibat dalam suatu tindak kejahatan lalu melarikan diri!" teriak Luhan, habis sudah sabarnya. Ia memang yang paling frustasi menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti ini dan dan malam ini ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan kejahatan apa pun! Aku bahkan dirampok, hampir dibunuh di sudut gang jika Luhan-_gege_ dan Chen-_gege_ tidak datang dan menolongku!" Shixeun juga ikut berteriak, hidungnya memerah. Kesal juga dia dengan dugaan Luhan.

"Se.. siapa?" kejar Luhan dengan suara rendah kini.

Shixeun berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap ke arah Luhan. "SEHUN! OH SEHUN! Silahkan cek di berita kriminal apakah ada seorang mahasiswa 17 tahun yang terlibat perdagangan narkoba atau baru saja membunuh orang!"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum samar. "Hmm, Oh Sehun? Jadi umurmu 17 tahun dan kau seorang mahasiswa? Kau cukup banyak mengingat, Sehun-_ah_."

Anak itu, Shixeun, atau dalam hal ini Oh Sehun, merasa kecolongan, karena tadi ia hanya berniat menyebut nama aslinya pada Luhan. Ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Apalagi yang kau ingat? Kau ingat dirimu adalah mahasiswa, pasti kau ingat kau kuliah di mana. Lalu kau ingat juga umurmu, pasti kau ingat di mana kau tinggal sekarang. Atau, ini yang paling penting… alasan kenapa kau keluyuran di jalanan kota Seoul di pagi dini hari?" kejar Luhan, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatapnya penuh perhatian. Senyumnya sudah lenyap, yang tersisa dari kedua matanya yang bening hanyalah sorot prihatin untuk Sehun.

Sehun menunduk lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku – "

"Duduklah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum aku harus berangkat ke Luo-Chen. Kai belum meneleponku, berarti keadaan di sana masih terkendali."

Sehun menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan hidung dan mulutnya, memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Luhan ikut duduk di sampingnya, menunggu.

"Tiap kali aku dapat serangan sakit kepala, aku mulai ingat kembali siapa diriku," gumam Sehun, belum membuka matanya, seperti sedang berbicara sendiri.

Luhan diam, tidak berniat memotong atau menyahut.

"Namaku Oh Sehun dan aku tidak berasal dari sini. Aku datang dari Osaka, Jepang."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_Balasan review :_

_snoopies: _Hahaha di chapt ini ingatan Sehun udah kembali kok, walau hanya sedikit-sedikit.-. Thanks udah mampir, yaa '-')/

_fangirl-shipper: _Ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka yaaa. Thanks udah mampir '-')/

_enchris.727: _Ne, anak baru itu Sehun. Alasan kenapa Sehun berkeliaran tengah malem, itu bakal diceritain di chapter depan (lagi) hehehe .-. Thanks udah mampir yaaaa '-')/

_Kazuma B'tomat: _Jadi chingu juga pernah baca novel itu? Hahaha saya juga berusaha supaya FF ini ga sama dengan cerita aslinya. Thanks udah mampir yaaaaa '-')/

* * *

THANKS FOR READING MY FANFIC, PARA READERS DAN SIDERS(?)~

Review lagi, yaa? ^^

.

Best regards,

- _Zhang Amy _-


End file.
